Current sensors sense the magnetic field of a current. In semiconductor current sensors, the semiconductor die must be closely spaced from a current-carrying conductor in order to sense a sufficiently strong magnetic field induced by the current.
Conventional current sensors often include various geometries to attempt to concentrate the current, guide the magnetic field fluxlines or otherwise improve the measurability of the current and/or the magnetic field. Examples include S- or U-shaped conductor geometries that attempt to pass the current through an extended strip of conductor. These and other examples, however, can result in higher than desired electrical and thermal resistances as well as far-reaching fields that result in interference and cross-talk, among other drawbacks. Therefore, a need remains for current sensors with conductor geometries that overcome these and other drawbacks.